Transporting apparatus based on linear motor technology are known, which comprise a track that houses a stator armature formed by a plurality of individually-excitable solenoids, and a plurality of movable elements or carts that house respective permanent magnets and are independently moved along the track by individually controlling the solenoids.
The track comprises guide elements and the movable elements comprise wheels slideable along the guide elements of the track.
In case the movable element supports a device, or a tool, of a machine, the position of the movable element with respect to the track has to be extremely precise, in order to assure that the machine works in a proper way.
A drawback of the known transporting apparatus is that there might be an excessive play, or clearance, between the wheels and the guide elements, leading to a mispositioning of the movable elements with respect to the track. In case the transporting apparatus are used in a machine, this may cause a mispositioning of the device, or tool, supported by the movable elements.